


The Great Escape

by hufflebuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Hufflepuff Bucky, Hufflepuff Steve, I'm actual shit at tagging things, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebuck/pseuds/hufflebuck
Summary: After noticing all the nice things Steve does for Bucky, Bucky decides to return the favor.





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Familiarity by The Punch Brothers when reading it will fit the mood trust me.

Bucky awoke instantly in his four-poster bed, shivering his ass off. Confused, he sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked around to see what the cause of his misery was. It was only then that he noticed his blankets haphazardly thrown to the ground beside him. ‘I must’ve had another nightmare,’ he thought. Being only a 4th year when the Battle of Hogwarts took place last year, he’s had quite a rough time adjusting to the new school year without having the fear of dying looming in the back of his mind at all times. I mean, he wasn’t the boy who lived. He didn’t go his whole life knowing someone was out to get him, or that he would ever need to fight anyone (other than those simple minded enough to pick on Stevie). That said, suddenly being thrown into a war in the middle of his 4th year did in fact take a toll on his mental health, and like most kids who were in the midst of it all, it really got to him. Most nights he woke up sweating and crying, while Steve rushed to his side to comfort him back into a restless slumber. 

Speaking of Steve, their shared room in the Hufflepuff Dorm was entirely empty. Glancing over, he noticed his boyfriend’s bed was made, and that his robes were gone as well. ‘He probably just went to breakfast without me, that punk,’ Bucky thought as he slid out of bed to get dressed for the day. It wasn’t until his bare feet hit the ground did he realize something was wrong. “FUCk, it’s cold in here,” Bucky screamed, hopping back onto the bed. After digging around in his mess of sheets to find his socks, he slid them on and walked over to the window, secretly hoping it was this cold for a specific reason. As he slid the curtain open, his face lit up in childlike wonder. The entire quad below him, from the Great Lake, to the Hagrid’s Hut in the distance, had a layer of beautiful snow over it, and it continued to fall from the sky peacefully as he looked in awe. 

Taking in the beauty of it all, an idea hit him. Since he had finally mustered up the courage to tell Steve how he really felt about him, and how all the subtle brushing of hands and bumping of shoulders the past 4 years weren’t just a friendly gesture, they had (finally) begun dating. One of the many perks of this, Bucky realized, was that Steve cared about him just as much, and was constantly finding ways to show Buck that. From little things, like making his coffee the way he likes, to carrying his books to class, Steve always made sure Bucky felt happy and loved. And seeing all this snow gave Bucky the perfect idea on how to return the gesture to his boyfriend. 

After closing the curtain, he changed into his robes and went over to his trunk. He grabbed his bag, the one that Hermione gave him. She graciously hexed it with that expansion spell or whatever. He quickly began stuffing it with his books, parchment, quills and ink, as well as his and Steve’s scarves and gloves. He stood, and glanced around the room, seeing if there was anything else he would need. With a quick thought, he walked over to his desk and jotted a quick note for Steve.

Stevie-  
Meet me by the walkway to Hogsmeade after breakfast.

 

Carefully as though not to crush it, he slid it into the pocket of his robe, and headed out of the Dorm. As he walked into the Great Hall, he scanned the room for the familiar dirty-blonde-haired boy he loves. While looking, however, he failed to notice the pair of arms snaking around his waist from behind, and it scared him so badly, he screamed. No one in the room seemed to care though, or even notice. Bucky whipped around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, only to come face to face with the same boy he was looking for. “Stevie!” he exclaimed, quickly kissing him on the cheek and pulling the note out of his pocket. “Here.” The look of confusion on Steve’s face was all Bucky needed, and by the time Steve finished reading it, Bucky had grabbed a muffin and strolled out of the hall. 

-

After finishing breakfast, Steve hurried to the hallway to meet Bucky. Curiosity laced Steve's features as he thought about what Bucky had in mind for the two of them. He walked into the room to find his boyfriend leaning on a wall, nose deep in a book. “Whatcha readin, Buck,” Steve asked as he walked over, pushing the book up to get a view of the title. Bucky sighed, bookmarked his place and shoved it into his bag.

“Not important, doll,” he replied as he retrieved the scarves and gloves, and handed Steve his. “Here, put these on.”

“Um, why?” Steve questioned, but still listened nonetheless. 

“Did you even bother to look outside at all Stevie? And people say you’re the brains of this relationship,” Bucky teased, intertwining their hands together and tugging him down the walkway.

“Hey! For your information, I was too hungry to even bother with the ridiculous temperature in the dorms. I mean, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up earlier, saying you-” Steve stopped mid sentence as they made their way outside, taking in their surroundings. “It snowed?”

“Yeah, it did. I know how much you love the snow, and I also know how much you do to show me you appreciate me and care about me, so I came up with a little something for us to do, so I can show you I feel the same,” Bucky replied, turning towards Steve, his cheeks turning a soft pink, and not just from the cold.

“Bucky, I don’t do all that much. I mean, it’s not like I surprise you with things like this.” 

“You don’t even know what we’re doing yet,” Bucky said, looking over to see Hogsmeade coming into their view. 

“That’s besides the point Buck. I don’t do enough for you to deserve this. I just help you with homework, or come watch your quidditch practices. I don’t deserve this, or you for that matter..” Steve said, using his free hand to pull his scarf up, covering his mouth and nose. 

“Steve, don’t say those things. You don’t need to do anything to show me you care. You don’t need to help with my homework, or offer to carry my books, but you do. You still do that and I appreciate that. And don’t say you don’t deserve me because last time I checked, I was the one pining over you for 4 years without doing anything about it. If anything I don’t deserve you. But I have you and I’m so so grateful for it,” Bucky said. “Besides, this surprise isn’t much.”

“I’m sure it will be great Buck. I’ve just been under a lot of stress lately. And it doesn’t have to do with you at all, it’s just classes, O.W.L.’s coming up, and the whole post war trauma,” Steve whispered the last part. “I’m sorry. I’m truly excited to see what the surprise is.”

“Don't apologize doll, s'no need. Hopefully this will lift your spirits a little. Plus we have the whole day to ourselves, and we don’t get that often, do we?” Bucky said.

“Yeah. Hey, not to take this off topic, but we passed Hogsmeade,” Steve said, turning his head to watch the peaceful village pass by as they trekked on. 

“I know,” Bucky said, looking at Steve with a smirk. “We aren’t going to Hogsmeade.”

“Oh?” Steve questioned, glancing at his boyfriend, trying to hide his nervous expression but failing. 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky grinned. “It’ll be fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and started laughing. He quickly turned and lead them down a trail that branched from the main walkway. The trail seemed to be worn in by use, and was only visible if you took the time to look for it. After a few minutes of walking, Bucky suddenly stopped, and turned to Steve. “We’re here.”

“Um. Hate to break it to ya Buck, but we’re just in the middle of the forest. There’s nothing but trees... Wait,” Steve said, suddenly horrified. “James Buchanan Barnes, if you lead me out into the middle of the forest to kill me I swear to god I’m breaking up with you.” Bucky stared at him for a solid minute before bursting out in laughter. 

“Oh my god Stevie,” Bucky said, trying to contain himself. “I didn’t lead you out here to kill you, I love you too much to do that. I brought you out here to show you something. Sam, you know, the Ravenclaw fella? Yeah, him and I came out here and made this as a ‘get away from it all’ zone, I guess.” He pulled his wand out from his robes, pointed at a particular oak tree, and muttered, “aparecium.” Suddenly, a small, light brown tree house came into their view. Bucky then reached his foot over and stepped on one of the roots, causing a rope ladder to drop down to them. He grabbed the ladder and gestured to Steve. “After you,” He said, practically bursting with excitement. Steve looked up in wonder before walking over. He grabbed Bucky's face, pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and made his way up, leaving a blushing Bucky to follow. After he crawled in, he helped Bucky up, and looked around. 

“Wow, Buck, this is amazing,” Steve said, completely overwhelmed by his surroundings. The roof had been enchanted like the Great Hall, so you could see the entire sky and it’s gentle snow fall. In the far corner, there was a small bookcase filled with wizard as well as muggle literature. The middle of the small enclosure was adorn with a hufflepuff/ravenclaw rug, as well as a small light blue couch, big enough to comfortably fit two people. Next to the couch was a small handwoven basket, filled with a variety of colorful blankets. "I mean wow," Steve whispered.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to bring you here for a while now but I was waiting for the right moment,” Bucky blushed, stripping off his gloves and scarf. While Steve did the same, Bucky sat on the couch, grabbed a black and yellow knit blanket from the basket, and laid down, waiting for Steve to join him. As Steve sat down, Bucky wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down, then spread the blanket over them. 

“Buck?” 

“Yes Stevie?”

“Thank you for bringing me here," Steve murmured. Bucky just smiled, and let the silence overcome them, each in their own tranquil state. There was something comforting about laying there, wrapped up in each other, nothing to worry about. The treehouse is a way to escape, and as long as they were there, they could take a break from all that bothered them. No tests, no nightmares, no negative thoughts. Just one another, and that was all that was needed. After a few hours of laying on that couch, they got up, gathered their things, and headed back to the castle. While being in the treehouse was blissful, they both knew they couldn’t run away from everything. When times got tough again, however, they at least had a place to escape to together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any errors, or anything that doesn't make sense. Thanks for Reading! :


End file.
